Over a cup of coffee
by Madewithscience
Summary: Italy teaches Germany a little something about understanding the meaning behind those three, little words.


Germany was a very sophisticated gentleman, which was why is was so shocking when he spluttered on his coffee and nearly sent it spraying out on his guest, who was sitting across the table with that familiar look of obliviousness on his cute face. The man coughed and cleared his throat many times, adding a pounding fist to his chest to accompany these gestures, but in the end he knew that he was just delaying, and now he would have to face the fact:

Italy just said that he loved him.

"I-I'm sorry, what was that?" With a final cough, Germany looked up at Italy, who was swinging his feet so innocently and happily beneath the table.

"I said _Ti Amo, Germania!" _Repeated Feliciano, his smile so blissful. He looked almost like an angel in the sunlight from a nearby window, yet Germany stared at him as if he had just murdered a man.

"You mean to say...That...Er..." Stammered Germany, not sure how to handle this. He tried to riddle out a sensible way to translate his thoughts to words, but it was if Italy hijacked his mind and threw all sense and logic straight out his ear and onto the floor.

After unwillingly picturing a small Italy driving his mind like a car, Germany shook his head once, and then twice to help with the problem at hand. He recollected himself and his emotions as best he could, and sat up properly, instead of slouching there with his jaw open like a moron.

Perhaps he was over-reacting. Really, Italy couldn't have meant the real thing. The boy was so naive and ignorant to the way his words effected people, and this was something Germany would have to point out, instead of acting as if something...truly meaningful and profound had actually come from the mouth of the tiny nation.

"You shouldn't say things like that unless you mean them, Italy." Corrected Germany, his voice oddly quiet. He couldn't explain why, but somehow setting the smaller nation straight made him feel...Disappointed. But, no matter, what's done was done, and he would carry on with his morning coffee, ignoring this little incident as best he could so as to not-

"But I did mean it." Said Italy, a small, confused frown flitting across his face, "You don't believe me?"

Germany tensed all over again, forcing down the uplifting feeling that had inexplicably wormed its way into his chest. He gripped his mug and looked at the Italian firmly, now.

"Nein, I will not believe you." He said sternly, "Because I feel that you do not know how much weight is behind these words; all the things that they mean."

Even more confused, now, Italy cocked his head, "What more can they mean besides just that? It's kind of simple, Germany, which is why I'm surprised you don't understand. You just love a person and; _Viola! _That's all there is to it, or at least that's what France said, but then France said other things that I'd really rather not repeat in the daylight, which reminds me, I have a few questions to ask you about something called adult toys-"

"Italy." Said Germany, speaking sharp and shortly. It was as if a deep frustration had been kicked back up, and all the while a voice ran through the German's head: _Just look at him babbling, of course he can't mean it. __He doesn't mean it, he doesn't mean it. Calm down, it's not going to happen; he doesn't mean it. He doesn't even know the definition of it, so he can't mean it._

Italy started at the sudden change in tone, and brought himself back on track a little sheepishly. A horrible wave of guilt washed over Germany when he saw the young man so upset by the sudden, harsh tone,

"I-if you don't love me, too, then I understand...I just...I just wanted to say it, I guess it doesn't have to mean anything, if you don't want it to...W-we can just keep talking about politics, if that's what you want, Germany...I'll be happy if you're happy." The little nation put up a small smile, but Germany didn't need to remind himself how horrible of an actor Italy was.

"I-Italy, I just need you to be clear with me for a minute." Said Germany, setting his coffee on the table with a stiff hand. He closed his eyes a little and put two fingers on his temples, swallowing dryly to ignore the sound of his pulsing heart. He opened his eyes again and looked the little nation seriously in the eyes, "What exactly do you mean when you say those words?"

"What do I mean?" Repeated Italy, cocking his head. He lifted a finger to his mouth and looked up in thought. After some time, he lowered his hand again and smiled widely, "Well, I guess I mean lots of things! You were right, Germany, there is a lot of meaning behind those words!"

_Good, so at least understands that now..._"Exactly. So what did you intend to imply when you stated them? You mean I am a good friend, correct?"

"Yeah! A really good friend!"

"And that is all?" Germany waited a good beat or two, making sure Italy wasn't going to add anything else.

The small nation's face had fallen still, and it looked as if he was deep, deep in thought. Germany couldn't quite tell if he was thinking of something to add, or if he had just trailed off again. Because it would end this annoying feeling in his stomach, Ludwig went with the latter choice and sat up straight.

"I understand. We are good friends, yes. _T__hat _I can agree with."

But...would he disagree if Italy meant something more? Surely, he would...It just wasn't...wasn't what? Proper? Right? Logical? Three things Ludwig lived and breathed suddenly didn't agree with him. And, frankly, he couldn't see any sense in them. Italy wasn't helping.

"Well, you didn't let me finish," Said Italy, stirring at last from his contemplation, "I was just thinking of all the other things it meant! There's lots and lots of them, so just tell me if I go on too long, okay? Because I know I can kinda talk a lot, that's what Romano said, but he doesn't really matter right now, so I'm gonna get to the point, alright?"

It was really amusing how long it took Italy to explain that he was getting to the point. Raising his eyebrows non-too expectantly, Germany nodded for him to continue.

"Okay! Sooo, when I said those words, I meant you were my really good friend," Italy went on, smiling, again; a warm, happy smile, "And I also meant that you make me really happy when I'm around you, and I don't like it when big, scary nations come and make it so we can't spend time together. I get really sad whenever people lie and say you don't wanna be around me, anymore, because being around _you _is one of my favorite things! And I really like how big and strong you are, and how you act so silly and funny when you try to be normal, because I think it's kinda cute that you try so hard to be the best when, to me, you're already the best!"

Italy took pause, ignoring the shock in Germany's eyes, and looked up,

"Aaah, what else? Oh, yeah! I think you're really handsome, Germany, and even though your women scare me, I think Germany is a really beautiful place, which matches the beautiful person! I also like it that you let me sleep in your bed, because you're really big and, I didn't want to tell you, but you tend to kind of cuddle when you're asleep...Annnd you're really, really thoughtful and considerate, which I don't think a lot of people see, because they're too busy to notice these nice things about you!

"Not to mention that you have a lot of talent; I don't think any one else in the world could be as determined as you, even if they tried really hard...And, veee...Oh, you smell really nice, and you give really good hugs whenever I'm scared, and I've decided that, hey, if I were to ever spend my life with only one person, that person would be you, Germany! And even if you didn't feel this way about me, I figured it was worth it to let you know how happy and safe you make me feel, and that I'm okay as long as I get to be beside you, even as your friend...Though, I didn't want to add this, because it's actually pretty embarrassing, but I kinda want to kiss you, too, which is weird because I was pretty sure I liked girls! Funny thing, right? But...Uuuh...Yeah! That's all!"

And then Italy finished his simple, yet strikingly complex monologue with a pert nod of his head and his hands folded nicely in his lap. Across the table, for the first time in his life, Germany was close to positive that he knew the full extent of the word _Dumbstruck. _

The German's mind was on the fritz, and he couldn't for the life of him even know where to begin. Italy's feather-headed way of speaking had seemed so heavy, and all the typical nonsense he spouted actually clicked together and made sense into something...Thought provoking, to say the very least.

Germany couldn't shake himself from this trainwreck of thoughts, like he normally could. It was as if everything he knew, every fact, restriction, and even every hope was rattled in his mind, leaving him a thoughtless moron. He hated that his heart was pumping so quickly, and he hated that every fiber of his being suddenly felt...What, was this happy? Is this happiness? It was so odd and foreign, but at the same time, he knew it was far too powerful to merely be _joy. _No, it was something deeper, but he couldn't-or rather, _wouldn't_-figure out what it was.

Italy had just provided him with a page's worth of observations that no one had ever taken the time to notice. Germany himself didn't even know these things until they were spelled out in front of him, and it left a wave of understanding washing over him. But some of the things Italy said were confusing. Well, most of it was confusing but, for instance, who would ever consider determination as a talent?...A person who loved him for everything he did, that's who...

The room was thickly silent, which Germany hadn't noticed, before. When he at last pulled his mind from space, and gathered it enough to refocus his attention on his guest, he was shocked and a little horrified at how nervous and small Italy had suddenly become. With the brash confession, Germany hadn't expected the Italian to worry about what his answer would be, but now, Italy's words ringing through his head, Germany realized that his answer would mean the world to this tiny man in front of him...That _Germany _meant the world to him.

And if that was the case, then Italy knew _exactly _what he was saying when he said those three little words.

Now Germany was more than convinced that this was truly happening, and it made his insides twist and turn with unexplainable feelings. He felt like he should be sweating, but his blood had run cold, and his body was stiff. Weren't people supposed to become warm and blushing when they received confessions of love? Why was he doing this wrong, already?

"G-Germany, are you okay? I didn't scare you did I?"

In any other circumstance, Ludwig would have laughed at the speculation that this adorable Italian could ever do so much as frighten him. But right now, Germany wasn't so sure of Italy's abilities, anymore. He had obviously disproved his cowardly tendencies with one of the bravest speeches the German man of war had ever heard in his life, and now...Maybe it was time to return the favor.

Unsure of what he would say, and inwardly terrified of letting go of control, Germany studied Italy's face and simply let this gripping feeling take hold of him. He surrendered, and his words flowed back like a river from a broken dam.

"You did not scare me..." He started, his strong voice refusing to shake, even in the most severe of situations, "But you did surprise me, Feliciano...I never thought that anyone would say something like that to me...At least not you. Especially not you."

Whatever he said made Italy's shoulders droop, and for half a second, he looked down at the floor with an expression Germany couldn't describe. It was something that lasted moments, but it only took that much for the German to vow that he would never allow it to reappear. Sitting up straighter to lean a bit over the table, Germany went on quickly, to make the saddened atmosphere vanish.

"But I'm glad it was you."

"Huh?" Italy looked up, seeming to be more surprised than even Ludwig was by his confession. A glint of hope shined in his amber eyes, but he allowed for Germany to go on without anything more; an invitation the German took up with as much attempted gusto as he could conjure.

"Italy, for a very long time I have been confused about certain things, but I think you have cleared them up." Said Ludwig, nodding.

"Wh-what things?" Asked Italy, bringing himself taller in his chair. The air around him seemed to lift and soar with hope and anxiety, a contagious feeling that traveled to Germany and increased the growing feeling in his chest. All of a sudden, letting go of his strict laws, and letting the bottled words out made everything in Germany's mind go back to feeling...right.

"Things that have for some time frustrated and confused me," Said Germany, not noticing how he and Italy were steadily leaning forward across the table, "I, too, have recognized some...Feelings about you that I couldn't quite explain. Until just moments ago, I still didn't know what those feelings were. Wh-when I first saw you, I guess, I began to feel these things because you were so..._Verdammt_, how do I-? Italy, you are one of the most meaningful people in my life, and I do not...I don't know how to say-"

"J-just keep talking," Italy encouraged, the pitch in his voice shaking as he leaned a little closer, "I don't care what you say!"

They were inches apart. Instead of finishing his stumbling speech, Germany communicated his thoughts with an action he wasn't expecting. He reached his hands out from beneath the table and took Italy's face in his palms. A small gasp elicited from the little nation, but it was soon cut off by Germany's lips as he explained everything he needed to in a single, soft gesture. The kiss lasted seconds, but it left them dizzy and flustered, nonetheless.

"Italy..." Said Germany through a whisper, pulling back inches from Italy's stunned face to see into his eyes, "Ich liebe dich...For...A long time, now."

Tears sprung to the corners of Italy's eyes, and took the back of Germany's neck, letting out a laugh that couldn't contain his happiness.

"Ve, you sure you know what you mean, Germany?" He couldn't help but excitedly tease through a beacon of joy and relief shining on his face.

There was a rare smile before Germany pushed his lips against Italy's again, stopping only to say;

"I mean I love you for everything you are, and you were right, after all: It is as simple as that."


End file.
